I Forgive You
by bblove47
Summary: Goodbye, I love you, I'm Sorry...."
1. Chapter 1

**Title - I forgive you**

* * *

"Goodbye, I love you, I'm Sorry…"

That's the last thing I heard him say before he left me that moment on the snow covered February day. Everytime I think of it, It brings tears to my eyes. After it happened I thought that eventually I would stop crying… that I wouldn't have anymore tears in me to cry… That's not true. Now, five months later, I feel like it was just yesterday. He told me he loved me and he'd never leave me. What a liar. A handsome one.

Maybe that's why I fell for him so hard. Or maybe it was the fact that I trusted him more than anyone in the world. I'm not sure, all I know is that he made me the happiest I've been my whole life. All that happiness was lost when he left, washed away with sadness. That February day, we were so happy. It was the day of your wedding anniversery, February Fourteenth. Romantic huh? Well, I told him I had good news. I told him I was pregnant with our second child. He was so happy. He promised to protect me. He did. I told him that I don't need protecting. Maybe he wouldn't have left if it wasn't for the fact that he was so stubborn. Why did he have to leave? Why now? I was happy with the baby on the way and now I'm alone? That day was when he showed me I cannot have everything. When he told me he had to leave, I cried all the tears I thought I had in me. I was begging and pleading for him to not leave. He did. I yelled that I'd never forgive him.

When I came back to the present, I took the ring off my finger and read the engraving inside, smiling through the tears; "If your lonely, look at the spaces inbetween your fingers, that's where I'm ment to be." With that, I looked at the spaces between my fingers. Yes, he was supposed to be there. He's not. I then took the ring off the chain around my neck and looked at that engraving; "you and me, we'll always be a team in more ways than one." I ment that too, And ill never take it back. I truly loved him. I loved him with all my heart. He knew that, I hope. I smiled and looked down at the two year old girl with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just as warm as her fathers. Then I looked down and touched my stomach, He began to kick. My now eight and a half month pregnant belly with a beautiful baby boy inside. He already had a name, Ryan Seeley Booth. She heard a sound in the distance and looked up to see a ten year old boy running toward her. "Mom, are we leaving? I have a science project and your supposed to help!" Wow, wouldn't his father be so proud… He's growing up so fast. "yeah, Park, I'm coming." With that, I let go of the girls hand so she could go with her older brother. Before she left though, she turned around and said, "Momma, Can we get ice cream on the way home?" she used that charm smile her father was famous for. I couldn't possibly resist. "Sure Kayla, If you behave and get in the car." The little girl ran over and put her arms around her mom before going after her brother. Parker was getting to be such a big boy. Mommy's Special Helper. Before continuing after her kids she turned back to the Tombstone. I stroked the stone, trying my hardest not to cry. I don't want to upset the kids. I smiled through my tears and said, "Hey, I miss you. I just need to say something so It doesn't haunt me anymore…I forgot to tell you that I love you. And, Hun? I forgive you." With that, I turned and walked away. Surely ill be back, after all,

Booth and Bones can only be apart for so long, right?

* * *

What did you think? should i write a chapter about Brennan revisiting when Ryan is born. Her reflecting on how he looks so much like Booth? Review.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I was just wondering, do you think that I should make it so Booth didn't actually die, he is on a secret assignment or should I just proceed with him being dead? Review and tell me. I'll do what the majority says to do.  so review, NOW !

Love you all,

Bblove47


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. But here's another chapter. :)

* * *

Temperance Brennan, well known forensic anthropologist was coming home. Two days ago, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Ryan Seeley Booth. The little boy, with brown curly hair and handsome brown eyes (just like his father) was 6 lbs and 20 inches long. He was so cute. Tempe's best friend Angela was taking her and the baby home. The minute Tempe saw that babys face, she knew he was gonna look exactly like his father. God, did she miss Seeley. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to take care of a baby all by herself but with the help of Angela and Jack, she should be fine. Kayla and Parker were home waiting for them along with Jack and Cam. Parker's real mother, Rebecca, gave up parental rights in order to move away and marry a man in England so now Temperance has since adopted him. When she got home with the baby, everyone played with him and soon everyone went home. Kayla fell asleep half way through the party and Jack put her to bed before he left. As for Parker, well, Tempe sent him to bed at ten, right after he watched his favorite TV show, House MD. When the children are in bed and sleeping is when Tempe can really think. She remembers that night, Feb. 14.

_It was a cool day, warm though for February. Seeley called me to tell me he had plans for tonight, since its our Anniversary. He told me he already had a babysitter for Kayla and that I need to be ready at six. Nothing fancy though. Comfortable clothes is actually his words. He picked me up at the Lab to go home and get dressed. Like always, whenever I'm taking too long, he comes into the bathroom and tell me I don't need makeup to look beautiful. We leave the house at six thirty. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. The car came to a stop at a park. I smiled. I remember this park, this is the park her proposed to me at. We walked hand in hand to our spot. Right next to a big oak tree, sitting under the stars. We ate our food and then he brought out the desert. Chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite. He fed it to me and smiled. After we were done, we laid down on the blanket under the stars. He wasn't saying anything to me, the silence was a little unconfrontable. So I decided this would be a good time to tell him the news. "Seel, I have some good news." I said with a smile. He looked at me confused. "And what would that be Tempe?" "I'm pregnant." I said. He smiled, he had the biggest smile on his face I've seen in a long time. He kissed me sweetly. He was so excited, I was thrilled. When I looked in his eyes, I saw something I haven't seen in him before. Something bad. "whats wrong Seeley? Isn't this what you want? Do you not want to have another child?" I pulled my head up from his chest. He looked at me again with that stare, I didn't like it at all. "Seeley, your scaring me. Whats wrong?" he pulled me into a hug and cried. I was so confused. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke. "Hun, I'm being deployed to Iraq. I'm leaving Monday." He whispered it. Almost like if he said it too loud, it may actually happen.I laughed a little but then I looked at him and saw in his eyes that he wasn't joking. "when did you find out?" I asked simply. Trying to hold back my tears. "yesterday morning, I didn't know how to tell you.-" " No..No..NO SEELEY! Don't leave me!" I screamed as I laid my face in his chest and sobbed. He cried too. Stroking my hair, and whispering that It would be okay. I kept saying it wasn't. he held me for what seemed like days until we finally got up, not letting go of eachother, as if, if we let go, we'd never see eachother again. Little did we know…_

There was a knock at the door that took me out of the memory. I get up and look at my clock, 12:30 AM? Why would someone be here? I open the door to see two men in Army uniforms. Why are they here? What could they possibly want from me? Seeley is already dead.. "Hello, Ma'am I'm Captain Tom Sanders and this is Lieutenant Mark Daniels. May we step inside for a moment?" "sure, come in. do you want anything, water or something?" I said walking to the kitchen. "Oh that won't be necessary. We wont be here long." I walked to the couch and ushered them to sit down. When they did so, the older man began to speak, "we are here on behalf of Army Ranger Seeley Booth. We have come to inform you that we have your husband in custody, going to be released back the the US and your presence tomorrow morning." I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? We buried my husband already…" "oh, no ma'am. We have recently determined that the man you buried is not of your husbands remains. Your husband was a Prisoner of War and we have just recently found him. He is alive and well. And due home tomorrow night." Ending that, the men got up and walked toward the door. Tempe was in shock. How could this be? She can have her Seeley back? Is this a dream? "wait! How will I know its him?" the younger man turned around and said, "He suffered a broken arm, fractured rib and minor cuts. We nursed him back to health at base. He will look the same as when he left." He said and smiled. "Your husbands flight is due to land at eight o'clock tomorrow night. Make sure your there, your all he talked about. Along with his children." The older man smiled saying. Then they left. For the first time, Tempe smiled and said, I finally get my Seeley back in my arms. She went to bed. Eager for tomorrow.

* * *

Review, ill update sometime tonight probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next Chapter. I'll have the last one up in another hour.

It's 8AM and Parker woke his mother up. "Mom?" He whispered. She opened one eye, "yes?" He smiled, ""Kayla is ready for school and Ryan's awake." She got up, "Alright. Are you ready?" she said with a nervous tone. "Well, I'm excited and nervous to see Dad again but I get outta school early so, who can beat that?" he smiled and left the room. She got outta bed and into the shower. When she went back to her room, she heard Kayla and Parker yell that the bus was here and that they were leaving. Temperance got ready and went to find Ryan, who was watching Barney in his swing. She smiled and picked him up and left the house.

She didn't bother to bring Ryan to daycare since they were leaving early. She was doing computer work with Ryan on her lap sleeping when Angela came in. "Alright sweetie, it's time to go." Wow time flys by. When they went to pick Parker and Kayla up, Her heart felt like it stopped. She was actually going to see Seeley again. Reality hit her and she suddenly felt very anxious to get this over with. So she could see her husband.

They reached the airport and Angela looked at her watch. Right on time. When they reached the terminal, the door opened and people were piling out. Angela held Ryan, Temperance held Kayla and Parker stood tall next to his mother, looking for his father.

After a few minutes Kayla's words made Temperance's heart leap, "Daddy?"


End file.
